1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to the field of computers, and specifically to computer test programs running on computers. Still more particularly, the present disclosure relates to test programs that utilize randomly generated numbers.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many test programs require an element of randomness in input test data, in order to avoid tests that have predictable results. That is, if expected data is tested, then expected results may occur. In order to provide random input test data, many systems utilize a random number generator or some other type of random input source. There are two main problems with such systems. First, generating such input data using a random number generator requires the use of much of a computer's processing resources. Second, such systems are usually irreversible, in that there is no way to backtrack through a test to reach a known random input test data.